


Dirty Rainwater

by TMN



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: BREIF TERRY MILKOVICH, Fluff, Gallavich, Homophobic Slurs, Kissing, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMN/pseuds/TMN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian sees Mickey drenched in rainwater, with no umbrella. </p>
<p>Pretty much Ornery Mickey and cute Ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Rainwater

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot. Just a little Drabble I wrote while procrastinating :) Hope you enjoy!

It's raining out. No, fucking pouring. Ian's lucky he grabbed an umbrella when the storm was a mere drizzle. He still had a half hours walk home ahead of him. 

He's running, hoping to cut the time in half that the walking would get him, when he sees a guy about ten steps ahead up him, nearly drenched in water. He looks more than a little intimidating, but Ian decides he can hold his own.

He runs up to the guy, who whips his head back and digs in his pocket for something. Ian soon realizes that he just ran up on some stranger in the middle of the south side. And that, that stranger is also about to pull a knife of him. 

Ian throws his hands up, "Whoa, man. Sorry. I was just gonna ask you if you wanted to share this umbrella with me."

The guy continues walking when he realizes there is no threat, Ian matching his pace easily. 

"Hey. Sorry, alright. You're gonna catch pneumonia out here, though."

The guy sighs, "Are you fucking stupid? You don't just run up to someone out here. You could have been killed."

Ian nods, a bit taken aback at the sudden outburst. 

"Yeah, I know. I wasn't thinking." He rolls his eyes. "Look, do you want the umbrella or not?"

He takes awhile to decide, his shaking body and chattering teeth make the decision for him, in the end. 

"Fine. But no gay shit."

Ian laughs, "Wouldn't dream of it." Or would I? "What's your name?"

"Mickey. You?"

"Ian."

He just grunts and they keep walking.

About ten minutes into their walk, they start making light conversation. 

"Where were you coming from?"

"A bar. You?"

"Fairytale."

"The fag club?"

Ian rolls his eyes. "Yep."

Mickey looks grossed out. "So you're..."

"Gay? Yep."

Mickey grunts again. 

Ian grins. "Is that a problem?"

Mickey shrugs, "Whatever, man."

Ian nods. 

They walk in silence for another ten minutes when Mickey stops. "This is me."

Ian glances at the house. "Oh. I'm close by."

Mickey raises his eyebrows, "Good for you."

Ian smiles. He walks Mickey up to his door and waits for him to go inside. When he just stands there, Ian looks at him with a confused gaze.

They lock eyes and suddenly, Mickey is pulling Ian around the side of the house, pushing him against the outside wall, streaming down dirty rainwater.

He leans in and hungrily kisses the redheads mouth, they kiss for what seems like minutes, until they hear the front door slam. Mickey freezes and an old, grumpy voice shouts back to someone in the house. "I'm gonna go look for that good for nothing brother of yours!"

Mickey glances away, "Fuck!"

Ian touches his cheek and Mickey surprisingly lets him, "You good?"

Mickey nods, "I'll just tell him I was getting wasted at The Alibi." He steps away from him, "Thanks for the umbrella, Firecrotch."

Ian barely has time to nod before Mickey's running into the house, but he doesn't forget to make a mental note of the houses numbers, and the boy inside who's light goes on, window opens, and tells Ian to "Fuck off!"


End file.
